This invention relates generally to media handling methods and apparatus, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for reducing the time to eject one media sheet and pick and load the next media sheet.
In print recording technologies, such as inkjet printing, factors which relate to print recording throughput include factors which affect the time to apply print to the media, and factors which affect the time in between applying print to one media sheet and applying print to the next media sheet. The time to record print to a single media sheet is related to the recording technology and the print mode being used. For example, for inkjet printing technologies, there are typically draft, normal and best modes. For a given print recording technology, the time in between applying print from one sheet to the next typically remains relatively constant regardless of the printing mode. Such "in-between" time is used to eject the finished page, pick the next page, and load such next page into position to receive print. The subject matter of this invention relates to reducing such "in-between" time.
In faster printing modes, such as the draft mode listed above, the "in-between" time typically is a significant percent of the total time required to complete a print job. A typical "in-between" time is approximately two seconds. For an exemplary draft print job which prints at 6 seconds per media sheet, one third of the throughput is due to this "in-between" time. In higher quality print modes the proportion of time is less. In general, however, "in-between time" is a significant source of the throughput activity of a print recording device, such as an inkjet print recording system. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which reduces the time in between recording print to one media sheet and the next media sheet.